Mi compañera
by Twilight-Edwella
Summary: Sobre lo importante que fue Lily Evans en mi existencia. POV-Severus. ONE-SHOT


**Mi compañera **

Yo las observaba. Siempre lo hacía. Estaban las dos hermanas en el parque, en las hamacas. Ojala yo tuviera un hermano.

Estaba escondido como un vil ladrón. No quería que la muchachita pelirroja me viera; parecía un pordiosero con los pantalones cortos y el abrigo de mi padre. Si es que a eso se le puede llamar padre.

Escuché a una de las niñas gritarle a la sonriente pelirroja que no se soltara de la hamaca y flotara en el aire. Porque ella era una bruja, como yo. Simplemente no había tocado el asfalto.

La otra niña, intolerante y enfadada, paró su hamaca y miró alrededor.

_Que estupidez. Su hermana es preciosa, no sé que le preocupa, la gente no podría decir nada en su contra._

La pelirroja estaba riéndose por algo, cuando comenzó a acercarse hacia dónde yo estaba, provocando que mi corazón se lastara un par de latidos, pero sólo tomó una flor en la palma de su mano, y cuando su hermana se acercó, la flor comenzó a mover sus pétalos; abrían y cerraban.

Tuve que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para ver a través de las hojas estos detalles.

¡Basta! – gritó la malhumorada. Intenté no decirle que era un don ser mago, algo extraordinario.

No te hace nada – respondió la pelirroja, pero cerró su manito y tiró la flor al suelo.

Eso no está bien – se quejó la otra chica, pero bajó la mirada para ver como la flor quedaba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo, sin tocarlo. -¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó.

La pelirroja era una niña brillante, alegre, inteligente.

Es obvio, ¿no? – respondí suavemente. Quería salir. Estar con esa niña que era como yo. Comprenderla y que me comprendiera.

Cuando salí detrás de los matorrales, la niña gruñona corrió a las hamacas. ¿Tanto miedo daba? Sentí un calor en mis pálidas mejillas y aparté la mirada.

En cambio, la de ojos verdes se quedó donde estaba, aunque admito que se sobresaltó un poco…

¿Qué es obvio? – me preguntó. Tantos días, observándola de lejos, y ahora por fin podía hablar con ella. Su sonrisa era contagiosa; hasta yo estaba feliz. Miré que su hermana siguiera lejos.

Sé lo que eres – susurré.

¿Qué quieres decir? - parecía realmente confundida.

Eres… una bruja. – dije sin pensar.

La niña pelirroja parecía bastante ofendida. Tal vez había sido demasiado brusco al decir que era una bruja.

¿Te parece bonito decirle eso a una chica? – Levantó el mentón, orgullosa. Y se dio la vuelta para volver con la otra chica. Se iba… Mi única oportunidad tirada a la basura.

¡No! – la voz salió de entre mis labios antes de que pudiera ni siquiera pensarlo. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse, por Merlín, era un bobo… Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, y yo que siempre me había vanagloriado de mi capacidad lógica y fría.

Ambas chicas me miraron extrañamente asustadas. Ya sé que yo no era similar todos los chicos, comenzando por mi extraña indumentaria, y luego siguiendo por mi personalidad, pero nunca había sido capas de asustar a nadie.

Es verdad, eres una bruja – intenté aclarar mis ideas y hacer que no sonara grosero - Hace tiempo que te observo – tal vez mis mejillas se colorearan un poco más – Pero no hay nada de malo en eso; mi madre también lo es, y yo soy un mago.

La otra chica, soltó una risa fría, y tal vez un poco cruel e incrédula. Si tan sólo supiera de lo que era capas su pequeña hermana.

¡Un mago! – chilló con desprecio – Yo te conozco: eres el hijo de los Snape. Viven al final de la Calle de la Hilandera, junto al río. - ¿Es que simplemente no podía ser sólo Severus? No era necesario que informara a la pelirroja del sitio poco recomendable en el que vivía, ni mucho menos quienes eran mis padres. Tal vez no hubiera habido problema si se tratara sólo de mi buena madre, pero también – por desgracia – tenía un padre, Tobías, un muggle borracho y golpeador; pero eso ya es otra historia. - ¿Por qué nos espías? – cuestionó con tono autoritario la mayor. Sonó fea esa palabra en sus labios; espiar. Yo no las espiaba.

No las espiaba – protesté, bajando la mirada y agitando los brazos al aire. – Además, a ti no tengo por qué espiarte – añadí con toda la ponzoña que fui capas. Tal vez fuera por el modo en que trataba a su hermana pequeña, quizá por eso no me llevara bien con ésta chica – Tú eres muggle – agregué con voz sobrada.

Y supe que no me había entendido, pero de todas formas, había interpretado mi tono. Y eso no era bueno.

- ¡Nos vamos, Lily! – y esas tres palabras bastaron para tirar mis esperanzas al diablo.

Me quedé parado, observándolas, viendo a mi única posibilidad de amiga alejarse de mí.

Y supe que, mi primera real oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas, la había perdido por mi carácter agrio. Genial, simplemente genial – pensé con sarcasmo.

Nuestro primer encuentro se había alejado. Lamenté no tener poder volver el tiempo atrás.

Aunque claro, tal vez el Conejo del cuento muggle que mamá me leía cuando era pequeño por las noches, tuviera razón; "Todo camino te llevará a alguna parte si caminas lo bastante" , y pensé que, tal vez, pudiera volver a hablar con ella.

Unos días después, había sentido mi esperanza renacer. Lily había hecho caso omiso de lo que le decía su hermana sobre mí, y ya éramos algo así como amigos. Me gustaba estar con ella. Hacía que mis días oscuros se llenaran de luz.

Siempre me había gustado este lugar; un pequeño bosque. Me gustaba aquí, los árboles proporcionaban una sombra extrañamente verdosa, y el sonido del río a pocos metros era muy relajante.

Hacía ya un rato que estábamos aquí sentados sobre el césped, conversando sobre por qué no se podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Mamá me lo había explicado todo muy bien, había dicho que era peligroso hacerlo sin control.

-…y el Ministerio te castiga si haces magia fuera del colegio. Te mandan una carta. -

- ¡Yo he hecho magia fuera del colegio!- parecía realmente asustada.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, porque nosotros todavía no tenemos varita mágica. Mientras eres pequeño, si no puedes controlarte, no te dicen nada. Pero cuando cumples once años y empiezan a instruirte, tienes que tener mucho cuidado. – intenté expresar que debía ser cuidadosa, en el Ministerio eran muy estrictos respecto a eso.

Lily tomó una ramita del suelo y la agitó en el aire, provocando que soltara una pequeña risilla. Seguramente imaginaba lo que se sentiría tener una varita entre sus manos. Yo también lo hacía.

Se acercó a mi, como queriendo verificar la credibilidad de mis palabras.

Es en serio, ¿verdad? No es ninguna broma, ¿eh? Petunia dice que mientes porque Hogwarts no existe. Pero es real, ¿verdad?

Es real para nosotros. Para ella, no. Pero tu y yo recibiremos la carta – intenté sonreír para infundirle ánimos.

¿Seguro? -

Segurísimo – Más me valía creer en eso, al menos, para poder escapar de casa. Aunque me dolería dejar a mamá sola tanto tiempo…

¿Y nos la traerá una lechuza? – preguntó en un susurro.

Normalmente llega así. Pero tu eres hija de muggles, de modo que alguien del colegio tendrá que ir a explicárselo a tus padres – me encogí levemente de hombros.

¿Tiene mucha importancia que seas hijo de muggles? – estaba realmente preocupada.

Observé su rostro inocente, sus grandes ojos verdes, su cabello pelirrojo. ¿Realmente me importaba? No. Ella era la única persona con la que podía llegar a ser yo mismo. El nacimiento era una cosa sin importancia.

No- respondí, y supe que decía la verdad – No tiene ninguna importancia.

¡Ah, bueno! – suspiró Lily. Me alegré de quitarle un peso de encima.

Tú tienes la magia adentro – afirmé con seguridad – Me di cuenta observándote… - bajé un poco la voz, tal vez había hablado demasiado.

Lily se recostó en el suelo cubierto de hojas, y observaba embobecida las copas de los árboles. Y yo la observaba a ella embobecido.

¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa? – preguntó. ¿Cómo podrían ir? Mal. Como siempre. Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

Bien.

¿Ya no se pelean? - Claro que lo hacían.

Sí, claro que se pelean – Agarré prácticamente si darme cuenta un puñado de hojas y comencé a romperlas. – Pero no tardaré mucho en marcharme.

¿A tu padre no le gusta la magia? – preguntó incrédula.

No hay nada que le guste.

Severus… - dijo suavemente.

Sonreí por eso. Me gustaba que me llamara por mi nombre.

¿Qué quieres? – respondí suavemente.

Háblame otra vez de los Dementores. – que manía que tenía con ellos. No eran bonitos ni mucho menos.

¿Para qué quieres que te hable de ellos?

Si utilizo la magia fuera del colegio…- ¿Es que no comprendía que era demasiado adorable para hacerla pasar por esa horrible experiencia?

¡No van a entregarte a los Dementores por eso! Los utilizan contra la gente que comete delitos graves, y vigilan la prisión de los magos, Azkaban. A ti no van a llevarte allí, eres demasiado…

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y mi voz esfumarse. Bajé la mirada y continué rompiendo hojitas.

**29 años después – 2 de mayo de 1998.**

Haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas, observé los ojos de Harry, los de Lily. Luché porque mis ojos no se cerraran y dejara todo ir.

Sentía mucho dolor, pero no importaba mucho de todas formas.

Ya estaba llegando al final, el dolor de mi vida, todo terminaría por fin. No más luchas, no más torturas, no más dolor; sólo paz.

Con un último esfuerzo de voluntad, me obligó a entregarle mis recuerdos al muchacho, tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a su madre.

Tal vez más parecido que diferente; los ojos, la capacidad de ver la belleza en los lugares más oscuros, la compasión por los débiles.

Un joven con mentalidad de adulto, dispuesto a luchar por lo que creía correcto, dispuesto a dejar su vida en el intento. Sí, era como su madre; fuerte, luchadora, valiente.

Me aferré a su túnica, intentando que mis últimas fuerzas no me fallaran en éste momento.

Agárrala… Agárrala… - dije intentando que mi voz sonara, logrando una especie de gemido.

Todos mis recuerdos estaban en ese pequeño hilo, toda mi vida, la explicación de mis actos, mi corazón sepultado en ese hilito plateado.

Observé con ojos entrecerrados como Granger le entregaba un frasco a Potter, y éste, guardaba en él todos sus recuerdos.

Todo había terminado ya.

Mi tarea había sido cumplida. Había hecho todo lo que estaba a mi mano, pagando por mis errores una y otra vez.

Ya era tiempo de abandonar la vida.

Solté la túnica de Harry con un suspiro, tal vez incluso pudiera reunirse allá arriba con Lily; mi amiga, mi compañera, mi vida. Mi único amor.

Y así sería por siempre.

No importaba que ella estuviera enamorada de otro, ni que hubiese tenido un hijo con él. Siempre tendría un pedacito de ella en Harry.

- Mírame – murmuré, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sentía a la muerte como un frío abrazo a mí alrededor.

Pero primero, quería ver esos ojos. Los ojos de Lily, plasmados en los de Harry.

Lily.

Recordé cada uno de los momentos que vivieron, las risas, las peleas, su amistad. Recordé su cabello pelirrojo fuego, y su piel pálida.

Sus facciones hermosas.

Su gran corazón.

Y entonces, se me ocurrió, que la vida no había sido tan cruel para mí como pensaba.

Había conocido a la mejor mujer en el universo, y además, ella había sido mi amiga. Me había aceptado tal cual era, había perdonado mis errores; había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al magnífico ser que era su hijo. Había sido feliz.

Tal vez, el cuento muggle que mamá me leía tuviera razón; "Todo camino te llevará a alguna parte si caminas lo bastante", y yo lo había hecho. Había luchado, y había dado lo mejor de mí. Lo había dado todo por ella, por mi amor eterno, mi compañera.

Y nada más importaba.

Narrador: Interno; participa en la historia, es el personaje principal, y cuenta todo en 1º persona.

Equisciente: Porque sabe lo mismo que los personajes, por ejemplo, no sabe exactamente lo que pasa por la cabeza de Lily, ni la de Petunia, sólo sabe lo que puede ver e interpretar de las expresiones de su cara.

Título: Emblemático; porque hace referencia a lo que dice el texto, en este caso del eterno amor de Severus, y no dice el nombre de los personajes, por ejemplo, "Severus y Lily" .

Personajes: Severus Snape: Clasificación: Protagonista; en torno a él gira toda la historia, y participa activamente en ella.

Grafopeya: Pálido, de apariencia un poco intimidante (Petunia se aleja cuando lo ve), delgado (la ropa le queda grande), voz suave.

Etopeya: Tímido (se le colorean las mejillas con facilidad y le cuesta ir y hablar con las chicas), con una familia problemática, no tiene hermanos, usa ropa muy grande para él, es un mago,


End file.
